SMILE
by Anna de Usui
Summary: La entrada se abre lenta al tiempo que de la misma manera se cierra y ahí te veo... VERSION A PARTIR DEL EPISODIO 012: SetsunaxKyoshiro & leve KyoshiroxKuu. REVIEWS!


+SMILE+

**+SMILE+**

_Volteaste y con todas tus fuerzas intentaste atraparla entre tus brazos._

_Pero...ya era tarde,solo quedaban sus plumas desvaneciendose en el aire que marcaban de a poco la habias perdido._

_No te rendiste y desesperado trataste de capturarla,la querias tanto que asi como si nada no podias dejarla ir._

_La impotencia te derrumbo y llegaste a envolverte con tus brazos,gritando frustado por todo lo que ya no podias hacer._

_Aunque yo estaba lejos...te vi llorar como bebe al ritmo que sus restos se apartaban de tu lado y ahí solo sollozando te quedaste por largo tiempo;hasta que tu cuerpo perdio la resisietencia y fragil te dejaste caer al abismo._

_No me tarde y me apresure a ir en tu busqueda,te tome entre mis delgados brazos al tiempo que tu llorabas desconsolado._

_Que podia hacer?  
Yo...solo podia estar ahí para ti siempre que tu quisieses y que en mi regazo lamentaras saberla ausente por el resto de tus dias._

_Yo...era incapaz de cambiar el sentir que por Kuu tenias ya que aunque intentase no podia tocar tu corazon._

_Tu...detestabas a los que eran como yo,siempre habias tenido el objetivo de eliminarnos y a fin de cuentas ese tambien era mi destino:morir atravesada por el filo de tu espada._

_Aunque quisiese cambiarlo para poder estar junto a ti...yo era un "ANGEL ABSOLUTO" mejor conocida como "KURASORAS SETSUNA" y en ti estaba el deber de que yo desapareciese de este mundo._

_Eso...era lo que tu querias,querias yo muriese desangrandome en tus brazos y por ese instante querias reir orgulloso de tu hazaña._

_Aunque muchas veces lo negue...tu eras cruel y despiadado cuando de ello se trataba,no tenias compacion alguna para conmigo cuando platicabamos de mi futuro._

_Pero...que podia hacer?  
A pesar de todo...de una manera u otra tu te habias ganado mi corazon y por esa razon en ese instante todo se te habia ido queria estar ahí para ti,porque necesitaba supieras que siempre estaria a tu lado y jamas te dejaria;porque tu para mi valias y valias mucho._

_Detuve mi vuelo lenta mientras tu aun desperdiciabas tus lagrimas gritando ese nombre al que ella correspondia,no podia comprender tu dolor ya que para mi Shiratori no valia nada y realmente no le veia nada de especial._

_Pero...tu la querias mucho y mas que eso...tu la amabas y la amabas de verdad,era mas que cierto que yo no podia sentir lo mismo sabiendote dueño de mi palpitar y por haberlo hecho hubiese dado hasta mi ultimo aliento._

_Me amolde de a poco en el suelo y ahí aferrado a mi te deje yacer,permitiendo tus lagrimas humedecieses el rosado vestido que por tu hermano fui forzada a vestir._

_Te consolaba aplicando fuerza a mi abrazo,tiritabas tanto que sin previo aviso iba perdiendote y yo no podia hacerlo;tenia una mision que cumplir y ya no podia dar marcha atrás._

_TENIA QUE ESTAR AHÍ PARA TI...PASASE LO QUE PASASE!_

_-Kyoshiro...-te llame susurrandote_

_No dijiste nada,solo cesaste de sollozar por un instante y cuando mi voz termino te rendiste a ahogarte una vez mas._

_Era tanta la tristeza que sentias que el alma se te perdia en el mar que no veias,entre el simple consuelo que era yo para ti naufragabas de a poco en el deseo yo fuese Kuu;porque a fin de cuentas era ella a quien amabas._

_Yo...no estaba a su altura ya que simplemente era "TU ESPADA" y de mi a ti nada te valia,tus ojos solo la admiraban a ella y yo lejos de ser como si estaba._

_Pero...que podia hacer?  
El corazon se me hacia trizas cada vez que aumentabas tus gritos y yo me sentia incapaz para serte de ayuda,me sentia toda una inutil por no saber como hacer me sintieses contigo...ya que aunque no lo notases yo estaba aquí contigo,conteniendote en ese abrazo que realmente no era de mucha ayuda._

_Sin embargo...tu aun pensabas en ella y estabas hecho pedazos por el hecho de su muerte,querias con todas tus fuerzas traerla de regreso y ser de una vez por todas feliz._

_Pero...no podias,Shiratori de tu vida se habia desvanecido como hoja en invierno y simplemente volo alejandose de tu universo;ya era tarde para que corrieses tras de ella e intentases atraparla entre tus manos._

_Aferraste tus manos a mi espalda como si fueran agujas y asi desconsolado como estabas la voz se te escapo al ritmo en que tiritabas._

_-Por que...?-me preguntaste-POR QUE TUVO QUE SUCEDER ESTO?!-el llanto cortaba tus palabras_

_-Yo...no lo se...-no sabia que decir y hasta yo me percataba de ello_

_-Si no lo sabes...-murmuraste-POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS AQUÍ?!-gritaste ausente de respuestas_

_-Porque yo...quiero estar aquí para ti...-te confese cursi_

_-Eh?-te separaste de mi y miraste mis enamorados ojos_

_-Por favor,Kyoshiro...-suplique-Dejame...estar contigo...-volvi a repetir_

_No respondiste a mi plegaria y te perdiste por instantes en mi enternecida sonrisa,queria con todas mis fuerzas hacerte por primera vez feliz y no importaba si podia hacerlo solo atraves de esa "TONTA" expresion._

_Volviste a llorar y aferrarte a mi cuando me viste no desistir de mi sonreir,estabas tan conmovido y tan dolido que las emociones se te mezclaban;haciendo por primera vez tu no comprendieses a tu corazon._

_Te refugie de nuevo en esa entidad mia que de a poco desgarrabas,necesitabas un lugar seguro donde resguardarte hasta que ese "LAMENTABLE ESTADO" se te pasase y para eso estaba yo._

_Tu...no podias ser visto asi sollozando perdido en mi al tiempo que rogabas por la presencia de otra,ese debil hombre que entre mi cuerpo estaba no eras tu;aunque la fuerza que siempre tuviste se habia desvanecido desde que ella abandono este mundo._

_Era cierto que sin Kuu no valias nada y lejos de su lado eras simplemente patetico..._

_Pero,aun asi...yo te queria y te queria mucho,de cierta manera eras propietario de mis latidos y me encarcelabas a estar ahí esperando me besases;aunque ello solo fuese por una mera mision o tal vez obligacion._

_El tiempo paso entre tu sollozar aunque yo no supiese cuanto y de un instante a otro te calmaste,tu llanto ceso y solo unas cuantas lagrimas quedaron humedeciendo tu vista._

_La ultima de ellas se deslizo por tus mejillas al tiempo que cerraste consolado tus ojos y lastimado te rendiste a dormir dejando huir un simple murmuro._

_-Esta bien...Setsuna...-aceptaste rendido_

**La entrada se abre lenta al tiempo que de la misma manera se cierra,es de noche ya y hace tiempo que has salido de casa a hacer quien sabe que.**

**No quiero me veas desesperada o tal vez preocupada,no quiero angustiarte aun mas ya que aun piensas en ella y en lo que ya no puede ser.**

**Continuo con los ultimos detalles de la cena con la que siempre pretendo quitarte una sonrisa y que mil veces no he logrado conseguir por una que otra excusa.**

**No quiero decir mi esfuerzo no valga la pena,pero...yo he hecho tanto por ti y tu nisiquiera me sonries para agradecerme.**

**De veras entiendo el vacio que tienes en ti desde ese instante y que aun esa herida no se ha cerrado,pero...yo quiero ayudarte a que ello quede en el pasado y que por primera vez veas el presente que tienes aquí.**

**Yo...no intento me incluyas en tus planes o en tus proyectos,no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos si tu no me lo permites...pero,esto que te sucede tambien me concierne porque tal como tu yo tambien estoy sufriendo.**

**Aunque no lo sepas...yo soy quien esta ahí para que llores cuantas veces quieras y que sin rodeos te deja hundirte en el abismo que tienes en tu alma,quiero que ello termine y que por primera vez regales a todos tu calida sonrisa;apartando lo que tanto daño dia a dia te hace.**

**Al ritmo que finalizo nuestra comida la melodia de tu violin consume mis oidos,aquella tan hermosa que para ella siempre dedicaste y se entonces una vez mas la estas echando de menos;aunque mil veces me lo negaste y dijiste ya lo habias olvidado todo.**

**Me dejo llevar por el sonido que tocas mientras vago en la ilusion de ver aquella expresion en tu rostro,la misma que tantas veces obsequiaste solo para Shiratori y que de mi casi siempre ocultaste.**

**CIELOS!**

**DARIA TODO POR SER ELLA!**

**Con solo parecermele un poco estaria feliz porque al menos verias algo en mi que te gustase,aunque en el fondo solo fuese por el parecido que tendriamos.**

**Ello...seria una mentira y lo se,pero...**

**Que puedo hacer?**

**Estoy tan pendiente de que dejes las lagrimas atrás que ya no se que mas hacer,te distancias cada vez mas de mi para fundirte en su ausente recuerdo.**

**Como puedo tocar tu corazon de esa manera?**

**Si cada vez que quiero acercarme,estoy cada vez mas lejos...porque cuando yo sonrio o rio,congelas tu palpitar para no sentir nada y amarla por el resto de tu vida.**

**Lenta y delicada alisto la mesa para cenar,uno de esos tantos instantes en los que puedo intercambiar unas palabras contigo y preguntarte una que otra cosa;platicas conmigo cada vez menos y pienso ya te has hartado de mi compania.**

**Que puedo hacer?**

**Esto...es lo que soy,lo que a ti te muestro es lo que realmente soy y yo no puedo ser como Kuu para ti;ella es distinta a mi ahora que no esta y siempre lo fue.**

**Jamas hubo nada parecido entre nosotras y realmente no se si tu alguna vez pensaste lo habia,estoy segura sabias yo no me le parecia ni ella a mi;aunque mil veces quise remediarlo yo era "SETSUNA" y ella "KUU".**

**Abando el comedor y a la habitacion donde tocas tu instrumento musical me dirigo,mis pasos avanzan al ritmo en que el cascabel me regalaste emite ese lindo sonido lo caracteriza;ese es tu tesoro y solo a mi me confias protegerlo por la eternidad.**

**A fin de cuentas...algo valgo para ti ya que me has obsequiado aquello tanto valia para ti o puede haya sido porque ella aun no estaba aquí,preferiste darmelo a mi que esperar por alguien que tal vez jamas llegaria y yo como ilusa que era me deje llevar.**

**Mi pensar me abandona cuando llego a tu lugar y ahí te veo tocando tu violin junto a la ventana,miras perdido hacia el paisaje fuera de aquí y por un instante siento quieres marcharte para siempre;solo me quedo ahí atontada ante la melancolia con la que empleas tu instrumento para desgarrar mi corazon.**

**El tiempo corre y de un instante a otro tu melodia finaliza en compania de un suspiro lleno de angustia de tu parte,sabes que porque toques ella no volvera a ti...pero no puedes dejar de intentarlo porque la amas y siempre la amaras.**

**Aquello que entre mis cabellos llevo se agita un poco por la leve brisa y aquel "SONIDITO" vuelve a emergir,a lo que reaccionas y notas al instante.**

**Sin vueltas ni rodeos volteas a verme y ahí te quedas con tu violin en manos,tu mirada y la mia se cruzan entre el tiritar que funde nuestros luceros buscando una palabra de tu parte o de la mia.**

**Pero...que puedo decir?**

**Si yo...me senti "HIELO EN FUEGO" mientras tu me obsequiabas esa hermosa melodia,ahora mismo me siento "AGUA" tendida ahí en el suelo esperando tu la limpies.**

**Yo...no quiero verme "TONTA" diciendote esas cosas,no quiero pienses soy una "NIÑA BOBA" aunque mil veces crei Shiratori lo era.**

**QUE DA!**

**Yo...ya lo he perdido todo y siempre ha sido asi,desde que ella llego todo lo que crei mio ceso de pertenecerme y aunque ahora ya no este aquí eso no cambiara;yo no puedo recuperarte aunque realmente quiera.**

**Sonrio enamorada de ti aunque aparento estarlo de tu "INTERPRETACION",a pesar de ti tambien me gusta mucho lo que haces y oirte tocar es uno de los momentos mas felices de mis dias;aunque soy demasiado cobarde para decirte asi lo siento.**

**-Eso...fue hermoso,Kyoshiro...-me confieso**

**-Eh?-**

**-De veras...ha sido muy bonito...-sigo cortes sin tomar demasiada confianza**

**-Te lo agradezco...-te apenas a tu manera-He trabajado demasiado...en esta pieza...-**

**-Es para Kuu...cierto?-no aparto la sonrisa para no me veas triste**

**-No...-niegas-Es para ti...-concluyes como hombre valiente**

**-Kyoshiro...-mis ojos tiritan apresurados tal como mi corazon palpita**

**-Tu...has hecho demasiado por mi...-dices como si yo no supiera-Y yo...no he sido capaz...de agradecertelo...-sientes la impotencia en tus manos**

**-No es necesario...-espero me creas**

**-Eh?-me miras**

**-La cena esta lista...-cambio de tema-Ven a comer,si?-te propongo gentil**

**-Esta bien...-asistes sin muchos animos**

**Me adelanto y antes que tu llego,tomando asiento para esperar tranquila a que llegues.**

**No mucho despues ingresas por esa puerta y sigues lo que he hecho antes,a lo que yo respondo poniendome de pie para servirte.**

**No dices nada,solo me miras hacer perdido en mi "SONRIENTE" expresion con aquel gesto de "ENTORPECIDO" en tu rostro.**

**CIELOS!**

**DARIA TODO POR BESARTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!**

**Sin embargo...desisto y con todo listo comenzamos a comer la cena que con tanto esmero para ti he preparado.**

**Saboreas lento y de a poco lo que te has llevado a la boca,no muestras que te disguste pero tampoco que te agrade.**

**Sigo tus pasos y lo mismo que tu pruebo...**

**No comprendo bien su sabor,tiene algo extraño que lo hace diferente y tal vez por eso no puedo deducir si te gusta o no.**

**Aun te queda mas y vuelves a ingerir lo mismo,esta vez con un poco mas de animos para que tal vez yo no me sienta tan mal.**

**Sonrio feliz por tu esfuerzo y me conmuevo ante lo lindo que eres para conmigo,se que aunque estuviese feo lo comerias igual para que no me sintiese mal y por eso...**

**YO SIEMPRE TE QUERRE...**

**-Esta rico?-pregunto a tu paladar**

**-Si...-asientes sin ser demasiado cortante**

**-Que gusto...-rio un poco a lo "NIÑA"**

**-Setsuna...-me llamas atontado o apenado**

**-Dime...-me llevo un poco a la boca**

**-Gracias...-sonries lindo**

**Ceso de mirar mi racion de comida para recoger lo que como y me vuelvo hacia ti.**

**Ahí te veo,luego de tanto tiempo estando ausente...**

**TU...**

**ESTAS SONRIENDO...**

**Para mi y tan solo para mi,por todo lo que he hecho por ti y por todo lo que hare.**

**Yo...no se que decir,me siento tan a gusto que con decirtelo no bastaria;no seria suficiente para la manera en que mi corazon palpita por tu expresion.**

**Pero...que puedo hacer?Ademas de responderte o corresponderte?**

**Esta claro que aunque sonrias a ella aun la quieres,no sonries para mi porque me quieres sino porque me debes demasiado y no eres de esos hombres que dejan todo a medias.**

**Entonces...que debo hacer?Que puedo decir?**

**Tampoco puedo confesarte cuanto te amo aunque estoy segura eso ya lo sabes y lo sabes bien,no tengo nada que hacer ni que decir ahora sabiendo ya todas las cartas han sido tiradas.**

**Yo...ya no tengo un "AS BAJO LA MANGA" y hace tiempo que deje de tenerlo,estoy indefensa ante lo bonito que para mis ojos eres mientras los mismos me tiritan al ritmo que mis mejillas se sonrojan.**

**No puedo negarlo...a pesar de todo,yo por ti siento algo y algo mas alla del cariño que se le tiene a cualquier persona o a un amigo.**

**YO...**

**ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI...**

**Si...ahora lo se bien,me he enamorado perdidamente de ti y ni cuenta de ello me he dado;tuve que esperar hasta el instante en que sonrieras para percatarme.**

**Pero...aun asi,decir "ESTOY ENAMORADA" no es lo correcto;tu tienes algo de mi tal como siempre lo tuviste y siempre lo tendras: MI CORAZON.**

**Por eso,puedo decir que...**

**YO...**

**A TI TE AMO...**

**TE AMO!**

**Y TE AMO MUCHO!**

**Y asi,conciente de mis sentimientos por ti,decido sonreirte para corresponder a lo que tu sin cesar me regalas al tiempo que confieso ante tus violaceos ojos una simple tonteria.**

**-De nada...Kyoshiro...-**

**No te entretienes mucho viendome ahí sonreir enternecida y una vez mas te rindes a comer al tiempo que de vez en cuando me regalas una que otra sonrisa.**

**Yo...no sigo con lo mio,me tienes tan pasmada con tu gesto que me siento incapaz de todo;hasta de ofrecerte mas si es que te quedas con hambre.**

**Jamas me habia sentido tan tonta,jamas habia estado tan ciega frente a algo;nisiquiera cuando supe amabas a Kuu me senti asi.**

**No era que me lo esperaba,pero...desde un principio ella te miro con otros ojos y tu por el encanto que yo no le veia te dejaste llevar.**

**Que podia yo hacer en ese entonces?  
Yo...no queria apartarte de su lado porque sabia tu eras feliz y mas que feliz,ella lo era todo para ti y yo no era capaz de quitartela por mi egoismo;aunque no pareciese yo queria lo mejor para ti.**

**Y aun lo quiero asi,yo quiero que seas feliz aunque solo amandola en su ausencia puedas sentirte asi y que no este te duela mas que el amor que te tienes;ello es lo que realmente te hace feliz porque Shiratori a su manera te hace sentir asi.**

**Has deshacido esa expresion en ti de Kuu,se la has quitado ahora que su escencia se ha desvanecido de este mundo y asi para mi sin rodeos obsequias la misma.**

**QUE FELIZ!**

**Jamas pense podria algun dia sentirme tan feliz,habia estado tan pendiente de cuidarte que me olvide de mi propio bienestar;yo sabia bien que necesitaba para sentirme a gusto.**

**YO...**

**TE NECESITABA A TI...**

**Si tu estabas todo era perfecto,por el solo hecho de que pudiese verte por la eternidad aunque supiese los sentimientos que tenias por ella.**

**Y aun lo creo asi,a fin de cuentas has decidido despojarla de ti y entregarte a mi;aunque comenzaste de la manera jamas hubiese imaginado.**

**Tu si que sabes como conquistarme y hacerme vagar entre el laberinto dentro de tus ojos,me arrebatas el palpitar y el pensar de una manera que solo tuya es;aunque como hombre has tocado mi palpitar como otro jamas lo hizo.**

**Asi como de tu propiedad soy,creo ya tu de mi lo eres;se que lo mas valioso de ti es ese "GESTO" que por instantes fue solo para mi y que por ello confias en que yo te cuidare.**

**Solo repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza que algo de ti ahora me pertenece y que al fin me regalaste algo.**

**Y ese algo es...**

**TU SONRISA...**

**+THE END+**

**+BY: MI2+**


End file.
